Let's Play Break the Psychic
by psychedout9
Summary: Who could possibly be kidnapped sleeping next to a cop? Only Shawn Spencer.
1. Chapter 1

Juliet woke with a slight weight across her stomach. She looked down, confused to find Shawn's hand splayed from his body across her own. Her face taking on an amused expression she intermingled her fingers with his, lightly tracing the lines on his palm. A loud knock cut through the near silence of the apartment, (for someone who practically leaked vitality during the day Shawn slept remarkably quiet.) After a glance at the clock showed the time to be 3:16 AM Juliet sighed, knowing better then to attempt to wake him. Instead, she gently lifted his hand, placed it by his side and extracted herself from the bed. She grabbed her gun from the bedside table and placed it in the waistband of the grey shorts she was wearing along with Shawn's green Apple Jacks t-shirt. Shawn tended to know a lot of "interesting" people but you could never be too careful. She made her way through the oddities of his apartment to the door. She turned the knob and opened the door to reveal a large figure wearing a mask and dark clothes that matched the darkness of the night. She grasped the handle just as she heard a sharp release of sound. She caught a fleeting view of the carpet as she fought against the black that threatened to consume her and sunk into oblivion.

**(About 3 hours later)**

She let out a small groan as she opened her eyes to sunlight drifting in through the window and warming her skin. As she sat up she realized that she was not in fact in bed but lying sprawled on her side in front of the door. She jerked to a stand as her disorientation fled to be replaced by panic. Taking a deep breath she switched her mind to cop mode trying to conjure a rational thought. What was the motive? Why knock her out to just leave her there? What the point, the objective? Realization slammed into her gut as her legs sprinted towards the bedroom; carry the rest of her body with her as if an afterthought. "Shawn!" she practically screeched, waiting for the mumbled whine about her waking him this early. It didn't come. She halted in the doorway as she saw the room was void of any living being. The silence seemed to surround her as she sank to the floor, supported by the doorframe, gazing intently at the place where he was, where he should be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok Im not exactly sure why my computer hates me so much because I typed it with quotation marks, so lets try this again!**

**P.S. If I owned Psych I probably would have died from excitement, and since I was still living the last time I checked I obviously dont. **

Her mind raced as she grasped for any other explanation for Shawns absence but any seemed far-fetched. If hed left on his own free will why would he have left her lying on the floor? As her denial began to fade her breathing became labored as if someone had placed a boulder on her chest, effectively cutting off her airways. She stood up slowly, feeling as if shed aged 50 years in the matter of minutes and reached for Shawns phone still resting on the nightstand. She fingered the familiar green, Psych cover as she picked Guss number and anxiously tapped her foot as she waited for him to answer. "What is it Shawn? Whatever you want me to do this early its a no, I have to work," came Gus' irritated voice in her ear. Juliet glanced at the clock, which read 6:24; she'd been unconscious for about three hours. "No Gus, its Juliet." She said in a voice she knew to be calm and casual." Do you know where Shawn is? "She asked mentally crossing her fingers. Ah what the hell, she might as well actually do it too. "No," Gus said slowly. "I thought he was with you." "He was." She replied, emphasizing the past tense. "Shawn's been kidnapped."

Juliet pulled on her suit pants and jacket, not even noticing she was still wearing Shawns old t-shirt. She attempted to slip on her shoes while pulling back her hair; she managed to do it without major injury and sprinted to her car. She felt a wrench in her heart as she saw the Norton still sitting untouched in its parking space. She quickly informed Carlton, promising more information upon her arrival. She drove at a speed that was not strictly legal and her car screeched to a halt outside the station after ten minutes, minutes she could have been doingsomething. She pulled her keys from the ignition, slammed the car door and ran up the familiar steps to the police station. She stopped to take a deep breath and apply a more professional expression and then walked up the flight of stairs, eyes searching incessantly for Lassiter or the chief.

She spotted the former heading towards the chiefs office and fell in step beside him. "O'Hara". He said with a tense nod in her direction to acknowledge her presence. They walked through the double doors to the office and she had to stop a small sigh from escaping her lips as she thought of all of Shawns flamboyant entrances throughout the years into this very same space. The chief stood with her hands placed on her desk and she leaned forward as she began her interrogation. "What's this about Shawn being kidnapped? What happened OHara? How long has he been missing?" She fired of in rapid concession. Juliet swallowed and reported, "At approximately three oclock this morning there was a knock on the door but when I opened it I was hit with a dart that knocked me out before I could draw my weapon. I was out for a little over 3 hours and when I woke up, Shawn was gone." The chief stared at her for a moment, "And you were with Shawn because...?" She said with a look that said she already knew. Juliets eyes widened a bit and she was about to come clean when Lassiter interrupted. "Thats my fault chief, I told OHara to ask for Spencer's help on a case after her shift. By the time they were done it was late and storming so it was easier for her to just stay." Juliet's face didnt give anything away but what she was really thinking was: When did Carlton find out? Is it that obvious? Well, it'll come out eventually, like when they go through his apartment and find my stuff there! She bit her lip and turned her attention back to the chief who didnt look convinced but continued anyway.

"Has Shawn mentioned anything suspicious to either of you in the past couple of days?" she said curtly. "No, but if he did he would probably have told Gus." Juliet replied, hopeful for a lead and pushing away a little disappointment that he wouldnt have confided in her. At this moment Gus and Mr. Spencer came sprinting towards them Henry started shouting before he was even through the door. "Karen! Where the hell is my son?" The chief sighed, "Henry, I understand youre upset but were doing everything we can." Henry glared, "Well, obviously its not enough or he would be here right now." Before she could reply McNab walked through the doors, after a small knock. He was carrying a white envelope tenderly in his hands as if it would ignite at the smallest touch. "Chief, this was found at the front desk, its addressed to Detective O'Hara." He said, his normally chipper voice concerned.

Juliet's pulse began to race and she almost forgot to breathe as she took the envelope in her sweaty palms; opening it gently, as if the slightest tare would rip Shawn away from her forever. She pulled out a starch white piece of paper and unfolded it carefully to read it aloud. _Its nothing personal, or maybe it is, your little Psychic is going to take something I want. This is the only way to ensure I get whats mine. Dont worry; itll be as painful as possible and to make it even more so, you can watch! Try this address for everything you need. _They looked at the address,a series of seemingly random numbers and letters preempted by a www. ,confused, "What the hell does that mean?" Henry voiced the question they were all wondering. Juliet wasnt listening, she didnt really care; all she wanted was to see Shawn. She ran to the chiefs computer and typed in the URL, which brought her to a black screen with the words, _what do you most want to see?_ Written across it. Without hesitating she typed her answer into the small white box below, _Shawn._ This must have been the right answer because the black screen was immediately replaced with a live video feed.

**Ok, much better. Please review! I don't really mind begging!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, next chapter!**

**P.S I totally own...wait, what? I DONT own Psych? Well, thats a little depressing...On with the story!**

The room showed was small and dingy, with scarcely any light. The walls were cement and moist and the room was bare excepting a rickety old table with indefinable objects on it and a chair facing the camera restraining a familiar figure. Shawn's head was down, resting on his chest and he appeared to be unconscious, most likely due to whatever injury was causing bloody tears to stream down his face. Juliet almost giggled to see his hair so out of its perfect styling, knowing it would drive Shawn insane, and then she remembered there was nothing funny about this, at all.

A dark figure came into view, it's back to the camera, carrying a large bucket of water, which it then proceeded to dump over Shawn's head. Shawn spluttered into consciousness and lifted his head to look around dazedly, those normally sharp eyes hazy. Juliet desperately sucked in air, knowing that Shawn being awake could only make things worse. "Welcome, Shawn", the figure said in a cold and masculine tone. Everyone at the station flinched in anticipation, knowing that whatever Shawn was about to say would surely piss off his captor. "Hmm," he said in mock contemplation. "If this says welcome to you then I would like to officially be un-welcomed. You could have at least sprung for a nice gift basket, preferably with lots of pineapple."

While part of her was happy he was calm enough to make jokes another part wanted to scream at him to shut up and stop asking for trouble. Though she d noticed his eyes sweep his surroundings as he talked, absorbing every detail. "Cute." The man answered, in a tone that made it clear he didnt think so. "You're going to try and take her from me, I cant let that happen," he continued. "Oh, so now youre psychic? Just to let you know, I try to make a habit of **not** stealing from crazies, so if you just let me go we can forget this ever happened. I promise I wont tell, I would pinky swear, but I cant move my arm." Shawn stated in his usual carefree tone, only someone close to him would recognize the fear and anger in it. "No," the man insisted. "I wont let you take her, and you will." Shawn looked at him calmly with a hint of mischief in his eyes. Juliet groaned; that couldn't be good.

"Her? Sorry about your little girlfriend, I didn't realize that has a designated spot for child molesters, how thoughtful." He said, flashing his trademark grin. "I know, I know, this hair is amazing; you just cant help but be jealous. Dont worry, Im sure beneath that nice mask your face cant be that bad, a little botox and your all set to go!" Juliet could only picture the awful glare that must have been on the man's face. "I believe the talking portion of today is over," he said in a steely tone. "What!" Shawn exclaimed in indignation. "Thats the best part!" The man almost sounded as if he was smiling when he said, "No, this is; at least for me."

**Well, what did you think? Please review and let me know!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, this is a really short chapter but since it's april vacation! I'll be able to update much quicker. Now for a little Shawn torture...**

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you I DON'T own Psych?**

* * *

The man was turned so his back was facing the camera, blocking his actions from view, but Juliet saw Shawns eyes widen slightly before he composed his face. When the masked man faced the camera again he was holding a short iron rod, heated so hot it seemed to shed light on the whole room. Reactions at the station differed from Juliets sharp gasp to Henry's fist slammed against the table. "Well, to all you folks at home, we have a new game to play today! Lets play Break the Psychic," the man addressed the camera, sounding as if he truly was an exuberant show host. "Oh, come on!" Shawns voice made it's way through the station, sounding untroubled and full of life, as if he was right there with them, complaining as usual. "What's wrong with Psychopolooza? I think it has a nice ring to it!"

Juliet really wished he were still unconscious because the mystery man seemed to have had enough. He brought the rod down onto Shawns inner thigh and held it there. Juliet saw Shawn's whole body contort, and his hands gripped the arms of the chair with such an intensity she was sure they'd snap off. He tipped his head back in an effort to keep from screaming. There was silence in the room except for the sickening, hissing of Shawns burning flesh. The silence was broken as Shawn let out his ever-building cry. Juliets eyes were temporarily blinded with tears as her heart was shredded to pieces.

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and forced herself to look at the screen, to be strong, for him. She stared at the screen, oblivious to anything but Shawn. The muscles in his arms bulged as the man moved the fire to his stomach. His teeth were clenched so hard it looked as though they'd crack in an effort to be silent. But as he yet again lost the battle his cry was joined with another's. Juliet could decipher a shrill screech that was certainly not emanating from Shawn. At that moment she didn't care, all she wanted was for it to stop: for the pain in that cry to end. But next to her Henry looked at the screen confused, "Does he have a little girl there?"

* * *

**Kinda a bad cliffhanger but I tried, please review! Reviews are ALMOST as awesome as pineapple, and that's saying something:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, up to this point its been from Juliets POV but now we switch over to our favorite (at least I would hope so) fake psychic detective Shawn! And because It's still short I'm posting two chapters today:)**

**P.S. I DONT own Psych. I know it's sad; I do have a Psych T-shirt and a stuffed pineapple though so I guess I'll live!**

* * *

His throat was throbbing so much he was sure he'd never be able to use it again, which was sad considering how much he depended on it. After a few tries he successfully opened his eyes to the poorly lit dungeon. He blinked and looked to his right to see a pair of beautiful hazel eyes staring back into his intently. The accompanying face was delicate and the skin was pale as if it hadn't seen the sun for a long time. Long sandy blonde hair was partially pulled back into a haphazard ponytail, with large chunks sticking out at odd angles. She was standing next to his chair observing him with intelligent eyes.

"Dad?" She said questioningly. "Sorry kid I think youre hallucinating." It took all his breath to get those words out of his sore throat. "No I'm not." She replied, stubbornly sticking out her chin and folding her arms: the picture of a stubborn angel. "Well I think you are." Shawn replied, in that same confident, if slightly wheezy, tone.

"No," she repeated.

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Okay, okay! Geez, whatever you want." He glanced at the still-filming camera and realized everyone had just seen him argue with a little kid, and lose. He couldn't help it; she was just way too cute. He decided to change the subject, "What's your name? How did you end up in this absolutely lovely dungeon?" She shrugged, "I'm Lily, I live here," she said, making air-quotes around live. "I used to live in a normal house but when my mom died my step-dad, Robert, brought me here. I've been here for 28 days and 6 hours." Shawn cocked one eyebrow, impressed. Before he could respond his captor, Robert apparently, made his entrance and walked towards the little girl menacingly.

"What do you think youre doing?" He roared. "How did you get out of the rope?" Lily's face took on an expression that looked familiar to Shawn, but he didn't have time to place it before she answered. "Well, next time you tie someone to a wall you want to try **not **leaving old nails around. What did you skip your creepy kidnapper 101 class the day they taught that? You should really get a refund." Shawn almost chuckled seeing the girl, no older than seven, standing down a kidnapper with sarcasm and wit as her only weapons.

Robert growled; a deep, ferocious sound that seemed to tear at the room, and lifted Lily up to his eye level by her neck. She flailed and aimed a good kick at his gut, which only served to make him angrier. Ignoring Shawn's loud protests, Robert slammed her to the wall and Lily closed her eyes against the pain, a single tear making it's journey down her face. When she re-opened them it was to glare at Robert with a newfound intensity. "My mom never loved you, and I'll never belong to you,"she stated, and with that she spat in his face.

* * *

**How did you like my weird twist? I really tried. Reviews are like Pineapple, AWESOME! So, please leave some!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Second chapter, I think this is my longest one so far! A bit more Shawn torture, just because you asked *wink*_ A Humongous thanks to everyone whos reviewed, you guys make my day!_**

**Disclaimer: I never have, or will, own Psych****L**** *tears***

* * *

Shawn interjected, trying to draw the attention to himself, "Yeah, and man, as far as I know slavery's illegal; we had that whole revolutionary war thing about it, or was that Vietnam?" His goal was accomplished, Robert dropped the girl, retied her, and stalked towards Shawn, "It was the Civil War you imbecile!" Shawn looked affronted, "That's harsh; I just didnt pay attention in school... at all." Robert's face turned a pleasant shade of red that rivaled Lassiter's that time Shawn froze his gun in a block of ice 'For use as an ice sculpture at the next policemans ball.' "You're a smart ass, dont worry I have something to help with that." Shawn watched as he crossed the room and went to the table where he picked up the same iron rod as before. Robert stalked toward him with a manic glint in his eyes. Shawn was almost relieved, now he would definitely keep his attention away from Lily, at least for a while. "Geez man, you have some serious anger issues. I guess you have trouble finding a therapist though. I mean, goddamit, the good ones never survive a teensy little torture session do they?" Shawn just had to get in one last remark and as he looked behind the man he saw Lily with her bonded hands covering her mouth to stop a giggle from bursting through her lips. Her laughter made it worth it, and gave him the courage to look straight into the newly unmasked face and smile brightly as his captor brought the rod down.

Robert placed the burning end at the base of Shawns neck and held it there as it seared a straight line into his flesh. The area felt so hot it was almost cold; so hot he wondered if this was how touching the sun would feel. As it moved upwards on his neck he couldnt conjure a coherent thought and the world turned quiet in his haze of pain. Faintly he heard the young girls cries join his own hoarse shrieks but couldnt understand the words she was screaming; all he could understand was the pain. That pain was moved to his forearm and lessened enough for him to comprehend Robert's taunts, "What's wrong Shawn, cant take the heat?" Shawn gritted his teeth and opened his stubborn mouth, "Really?...that's so...clichè..expect...more...original." It took all of his natural stubbornness to get the words out instead of the cry of pain he wanted so desperately to release in their stead. Robert's jaw clenched but before he could reinstitute the pain a voice wailed shrilly, "Get away from him!"

Both men's attention turned to the corner of the room where Lily was struggling viciously against her bonds. Shawn let out a small groan, now worried about her fate. His apprehension mounted as he saw the twisted smile beginning to form on Robert's face. This guy was definitely crazy and seemed to embrace it. "Well, well, I think its time for some nice family bonding," he said; that insane grin still growing. He abruptly walked to Lily, pulling a knife from his pocket as he advanced. Shawn sucked in a breath, which he slowly released as Robert cut the ropes tethering Lily to the wall. He grabbed both her wrists and easily dragged her towards Shawn despite her violent struggles. When she realized her destination her body seemed to involuntarily relax. Shawn released a surprised yelp as she was unceremoniously dumped onto his lap. Robert then roughly turned her arms over and tied it next to Shawn's so her inner forearm was exposed. He then repeated the same action with her other arm and took a step back. "How adorable." He cooed. Both captives glared fiercely, though Shawn felt Lily shrink back into his chest and his hateful stare deepened. Robert acquired his torture device, looking down at it as though a dear friend. Shawn's heart clenched and he frantically tried thinking of an escape plan, not for himself but the innocent little girl on his lap. Lily's body tensed against Shawn's, as Robert was ready to begin once again, "take three" Shawn thought bitterly.

* * *

**Pretty please with a pineapple on top review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I've had some requests for longer chapters, so I chapter also swithces POV more, so tell me what you think! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed you all deserve pineapple!**

**Disclaimer: I tried to get the rights by offering a life time supply of pineapple... but they turned me down:(**

* * *

**Juliet POV**

Juliet looked at the screen in horror, her normally quick brain puttering along sluggishly as she saw the man, Robert, approach Shawn and the little girl in his lap. She's been rendered speechless when Lily had called Shawn 'dad'. She remembered thinking it couldn't be true, he would have told her, but Shawn seemed just as surprised as she.

He vehemently denied the little girl's claims and the corner of her lip twitched upwards as she watched them bicker. Now, as she watched them both glare at their captor, she could see the resemblance. She chewed her lip as she examined them. Lily had the same warm and intelligent hazel eyes, though they were now cold as she narrowed them at Robert, same as Shawn's. Their expressions were practically identical, making her breath hitch in her throat as she watched. Shawn may not believe it yet but Juliet was certain Lily was his.

This conclusion was solidified when Lily opened her mouth. "Aren't you such a multi-tasking torturer! I mean first off, there's just having to look at your face all the time, which is a constant pain; what happened to that lovely ski mask? At least it didn't make me want to puck my guts out."

Shawn looked at her, faking deep thought, " I know, I suggested botox. He must not have looked into it yet," now addressing Robert, "There's a good one on Hill St., I got the business card for Lassie, it's in my nightstand. "

At that moment both Lily and Shawn grinned and her heart studdered at the sight. "Definitely Spencer's kid." She heard Lassiter grumble. She jumped. She'd been so caught up in the monitor she'd forgot she wasn't alone.

She looked around the room and her eyes stopped at Henry who had an odd mixture of emotions attempting to hide behind his gruff exterior. Examining him closely she saw he looked angry, shocked, and calculating. His eyes were swiftly searching Lily for similarities to Shawn and he seemed a bit resigned when he didn't have to search far. His face softened a bit as he gazed at the girl who was so obviously his granddaughter, but it hardened as Robert forcefully placed the red hot iron across both hostage's forearms.

Shawn's mouth clamped tightly shut but Lily let out a surprised yelp at the pain. She tried to follow Shawn's example but failed miserably and released a high pitched shriek. Juliet saw her eyes water but Lily refused to let the tears fall. Behind her Shawn's face was screwed with pain and he was taking breaths in desperate gulps. Juliet sank into a nearby chair, her legs shaking too much to support her, her ears ringing with the little girl's screams.

Next to her Gus muttered, " I can't watch this." He sprinted outside and Juliet could hear the sounds of him retching in a nearby garbage can.

**Lily's POV**

The pain in her arm was overwhelming and yet Lily couldn't help but feel a slight spark of happiness that she'd found her real dad: and he was obviously way cooler than Robert. She felt stronger sitting in his arms and it spurred her to try and think through the unshed tears crowding in her eyes. She heard screams and distantly realized they were her own, she tried to clamp her jaw shut but she just couldn't take the pain; she wasn't strong enough. Mercifully she didn't have to try for long as the world muted and her vision faded to black.

When Lily regained consciousness Robert was gone. Not that she had any problem with that, she hated the slime ball. She realized she was still on her dad's ( it still excited her to use the word) lap. She craned her neck back and met his eyes as they examined her. " Don't worry," she said confidently. " I've got a plan."

It wasn't really much of a plan but at least it was something. She gazed into the camera,which was still broadcasting live to the police station, and took a deep breath.

"Ok. My old address was 159 Maple Lane, in Santa Barbara. He blindfolded me but I know we took a right out of the driveway. Then we drove straight for about 23 minutes." Lily had her eyes closed in concentration, wishing she could free her hand to put it to her temple. "After that we took a right onto a gravel road and went on that for five minutes before turning left and stopping. There are 8 steps leading up to the house and we're definitely by the ocean."

She turned slightly and saw her dad staring at her, shocked, before grinning profusely. " Wow, you're pretty much the coolest kid ever!" Lily beamed at him, overjoyed at his obvious pride.

The smile fled as fast as it had come. The door opened to admit Robert once again. His face was flushed with anger as he prowled towards them. "Well, well, someone's been a bad girl," he said in his deep voice, eyes watching Lily with an ever-present manic glint. He abruptly reached towards her and she flinched involuntarily, his grin widened and he undid the straps securing her arms.

He pulled Lily from Shawn's lap and held her in his arms despite her violent struggles for freedom."Put her down," Shawn commanded, his voice a steely calm, betraying no fear.

"Well, if you say so." Lily had less than a second's relief at her release before her body slammed onto the cement floor._ That's gonna leave a mark _she thought as she groaned and rolled onto her back. Both Shawn and Robert were looking at her, though Robert's eyes expressed none of the concern in Shawn's.

Shawn's eyes were void of their previous mischief."You know that's not what I meant you bastard," he spat. Robert refocused his attention on Shawn and said, "Oh, but I did mean it when I said I wouldn't let you take her, you're a nuisance that needs to be taken care of." Lily gasped and barely had time to shriek "No!" before a single gunshot rang out.

**Juliet POV**

Back at the station there was a flurry of activity the second Lily began to give them clues. Juliet quickly wrote down all the information on a scrap piece of paper and grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair.

She heard a sharp gasp and looked over at Gus, who seemed to the cause, in confusion. His face was frozen in horror as he looked at the computer screen. With a feeling of dread Juliet also fixed her gaze on the monitor, just in time to see the video feed go black and hear a deadly bang emit from the speakers. Juliet swallowed, attempting to shove away her fear; at least for the moment.

She grabbed a catatonic Gus by the arm, calling at Lassiter to hurry as she forcibly dragged him to her car. Juliet drove to the address at a speed certainly not considered legal. Everyone was silent and even the air seemed to reflect the tension as it stifled her.

She slowed to a stop outside the house and radioed for one of the cars behind her to check it out. Then, heeding the instructions Lassiter barked out, she pulled away at a high rate of speed.

Less than half an hour later and multiple clues later found Lassiter, Gus, Juliet and 5 backup officers outside a charming yet dilapidated cottage, solitary in it's position on the water. The house's light blue paint was peeling and several singles had made the journey from roof to grass. There were indeed eight steps leading up to a shanty porch and furthermore an open, weathered front door.

Juliet took her gun from it's holster; the others, save Gus, followed suit. The uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach was spreading, leaking from her very pores. Juliet walked up the steps slowly, Lassiter by her side.

She entered the dim gloom of the house, noting it's simplicity-it's normality. As the officers behind her cleared the rest of the floor the trio of Juliet, Lassiter and Gus made their way to the kitchen, by which hopefully the basement stairs resided.

She took a deep, calming breath as she saw the cellar door and walked towards it. For her there seemed to be no sound in the world except her handing turning the knob and Lassiter and Gus' anxious breaths behind her. Gun leading the way she ascended the staircase and entered the pure darkness of the cellar.

Keeping a hold of her gun she reached for the string by her left ear and bathed the room in soft light. Juliet's eyes scanned the room, stopping on the pool of fresh blood in the center. The cell was otherwise empty and she suddenly felt alone, in a world filled with blood.

* * *

**Yes, I did just torture a small child, I guess I'm messed up. I give a whole new name to Psycho :). Anyway, pretty please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait, but what can I say, I procrastinate. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Psych, if you continue to make me say that I may just go into depression:(**

**P.S. It's all Lily's POV, gotta love her!**

* * *

**Lily's POV**

Blood, blood was everywhere. It filled her vision, leaving her swimming in a sea of red.

Then it was gone, but with it went her only sense of comfort, of safety. She forced her feet to work, to follow the only person she could trust being helplessly dragged by the one she hated most.

Tears were freely flowing down her face and she made no attempt to wipe them away. She tried to focus on anything but the blood seeping to the ground, leaving her a grotesque trail to follow.

She heard a grunt emit from Shawn as he was forcibly thrown into the back of a rundown van with no consideration to his untreated bullet wound. Before Robert could touch her Lily jumped into the back and knelt next to Shawns marred body. His face clearly showed his pain but when he saw her his lips twitched upward in an attempt at his crooked grin. Lily smiled back through her tears and stroked his hair before forcing herself to look at the gunshot wound in his side.

The bullet had embedded in his left hip and was bleeding profusely. Chocking back a sob she looked around the van for something to staunch the flow of blood. Various items of Robert's were thrown haphazardly around and Lily spotted a small pile of T-shirts sitting in a wrinkled heap nearby. She lunged and grabbed one, flinching slightly at the fact that it had touched Robert's filthy body, and unclear on exactly what to do ripped the shirt into strips and proceeded to slip the under Shawn's leg and knot it at his hip.

After she was done she looked at Shawn to find his eyes were closed, whether unconscious or sleeping she was unsure. Suddenly realizing her own exhaustion Lily lie down next to him and put her petite head tentatively on his chest. Automatically his arm curled around her and she fell asleep in her father's arms for the first time.

* * *

**Lily's POV**

Lily woke to a bright light invading her mobile cell. Lily turned to glare at Robert, who was standing in between the open doors. "Back off you poopsicle," she growled.

Robert seemed unfazed, "Now, let's be nice shall we? I'm just going to have a little more fun before I kill your daddy. Then it'll just be the two of us," he said with an insane smile.

The van lurched slightly as Robert leaned across and grabbed Shawn by his left ankle. Shawn came to consciousness with a roar of pain as Robert pulled him out by the leg attached to his wounded hip.

Shawn fell to the ground with a thud and let out a small gasp of pain.

Wincing in sympathy Lily clambered out of the vehicle and absorbed her surroundings. She scowled as recognition struck her. Unfortunately this place was all too familiar.

The light receding through the trees told her it was early evening and all her hopes of being rescued seemed to fade with the sun.

The area around her was dense forest with a clearing just large enough to squeeze a miniscule wooden cabin. It's only to windows were covered with so much dirt it looked as though the house itself was smoking. The outer wood was rotting from years of neglect, leaving behind a vulnerable outer shell.

Shawn's groan distracted her from reintroducing herself to the all-too-well-known landscape, that Robert called their "summer home."

Shawn's head was trailing through the undergrowth of the forest but she didn't think he noticed through the pain radiating from his left hip. Lily hastened to follow, not realizing that she was making things easier for Robert, all she could see was the look of excruciating pain on her new-found father's face.

The door offered little resistance as Robert pushed it open and entered the cabin.

It only consisted of one dingy room complete with an ancient, crumbling fireplace fireplace and what looked like old kitchen chairs. Lily eyed them wearily; they looked as though they'd collapse if so much as a piece of dust floated onto them.

Fortunately, (or unfortunately), Lily didnt have to worry because Robert walked toward a small cabinet in the corner and produced silver handcuffs. The closer he got the more Lily felt as though the handcuffs would spring from his hands and attach to her wrists with no assistance.

Robert grabbed her arm and slapped on the excited handcuffs, and then cuffed the other to an old fashioned radiator by the wall. He did the same to Shawn and walked outside.

The moment he was gone Lily reached towards her dad and hesitatingly began running a comforting hand through his messy hair. "How do you feel?" she asked softly. _Stupid question! She thought. He's got a bullet wound; it's probably safe to assume her feels awful! _

Shawn gave her a strained smile, "Don't worry about me, I'm just dandy." She returned a small smile.

The moment was shattered when Robert came thundering back in. "Now, you didn't think you'd get away with bad behavior did you? You naughty girl." Lily's breathing sped up as the waning light revealed the glint of a knife held securely in Robert's hand.

She tried to calm her breathing and her hand darted out to squeeze her father's. Robert's eyes looked wild with insanity as he brandished the knife and ripped her hand from Shawn's.

He held her wrist tightly and put the knife tip at the inner crease of her arm. He dug the knife in and began drawing a line down her arm excruciatingly slow. She was screaming and throwing her head wildly from side to side, anything to stop the burning in her arm.

Distantly, she could feel the red fluid running down her arm and dripping to the floor.

Suddenly the knife reached the burned skin on her arm, a relic from the last torture session, and she almost laughed at what she'd been calling pain. As it cut into her enflamed skin she lost all thought pain, pain, pain that was the only word she knew.

Abruptly it stopped and the room was filled with her deep sobs.

A large, warm hand wrapped around her own and her body stopped shaking, though her tears continued streaming down her face. "Hey Lilypad, It's okay. I've got you." her dad said, his voice hoarse from screaming profanities at Robert.

Lily smiled through her face full of tears at the nickname.

"Robert really is as stupid as he looks!"Shawn blurted out happily.

Lily looked at him, confused, "Why?"

Shawn grinned, "He attached us to this rusty old radiator."

Lily was still uncomprehending, "So?"

He pointed to where the leg of the radiator was nailed into the floor and Lily examined it more closely. The nail in the floor was a brown rusted color and looked as though it was slightly loose.

Excited, Lily dug her nails under it and began twisting and pulling in an attempt to free it. After a minute or so the nail sprang free and Lily let out a sound of triumph. Using her free hand and Shawns they lifted up the leg of the radiator and slipped her handcuff off the end. Lily moved to Shawn's side to release the nail on the other leg.

Soon they were both free, though regrettably still with handcuffs hanging off one wrist.

Using all the strength she possessed she slipped under her dad's arm and helped him to a stand. They awkwardly hobbled to the door and Lily cautiously stuck her head out the door and saw the coast was clear.

They walked into the forest and Shawn signaled her to stop. He stooped low, taking care with his hip, and picked a thick stick from the forest floor. He broke off part to make it a better height and began to use it as a cane.

"Well move faster like this," he said shortly through his pain. "Though I don't think Robert can walk more than five steps, he takes obesity to a whole new level."

Lily giggled, "Ok, lets go." Though the circumstance was bleak Lily finally got what shed always fantasized about: an adventure with her dad.

* * *

**Well, wasn't that just dandy? Does anyone besides me ever actually use that word because I love it! Anyway yes, a bit more child torture, I get it, I'm a sicko. Also I've never been to California so don't really know what it looks like, but most look pretty similar. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I'm REALLY sorry for the wait. I know I hate it when people take forever to update so I guess I'm just a hypocrite. I tried to make it a bit longer because of that. Be warned, it's a very Juliet-centric chapter, I just love her.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? Of course I own Psych. In magical opposite land where all your dreams come true. Wait, what do you mean it doesn't exist?**

* * *

**Shawn POV**

Shawn awoke to the feeling that small sticks were poking into his back, and then he realized they literally were.

He opened his eyes and looked up at the canopy of leaves above him. Memories of stumbling through the woods lessened his disorientation a bit.

Shawn moved to plop himself on his elbows before lancing pain shot through his hip.

He looked down at his poorly wrapped hip and concluded that the blood loss was causing his confusion. He remembered something else and his head swiveled frantically before his eyes rested on the frail, pretty shape lying curled next to him.

His breathing calmed, he reached his hand and gently brushed her gnarled hair from her peaceful face. Lily's eyes fluttered open softly, her beautiful green eyes meeting his own, her face in a small smile.

Shawn spoke quietly, "As much as these twigs are comfortable we should probably get moving. Come on, we can be like that guy on Man vs. Wild, except I'm pretty sure he cheated."

He grabbed his handy walking stick from the ground beside him and used it to shimmy up to a stand. He outstretched his free hand and Lily jumped up and slipped her hand in his.

* * *

**Juliet POV**

Empty except for blood. It really was a good analogy for her heart at the moment, she thought. Except if it was truly empty then she wouldn't feel it being shattered, torn and ripped apart. The pain filled her so much it began to physically pound her body.

She took a deep, shuddering breath and tried to put her brain into cop mode, analyzing the room.

Lassiter moved passed her and began conducting a thorough examination.

Gus was standing stock still beside her, his breathing shallow.

When Lassiter picked up a short, light brown hair from the floor Juliet sprinted from the room. She ran up the stairs and pushed passed the other cops to the safety of the outdoors.

A light breeze tugged at the fly aways from her ponytail.

Juliet welcomed it, imagining the wind sweeping all her thoughts away.

Her breathing had steadied and her footsteps became a rhythmic beat.

She felt ashamed, Shawn needed her and all she could do was run away. She knew that without a doubt that if it were her missing Shawn would be in there, searching for any lead to her whereabouts; doing what she was too weak to.

Worry was screaming through her every nerve, seeming to burn them out as it went.

As she had recently learned, Shawn was not psychic. Amazing, incredible, though he was he was no more in touch with the supernatural then the next person.

* * *

_***Flashback***_

_Juliet was sitting comfortably on the couch in the Psych office, watching a Back to the Future marathon with Shawn whose arm was around her shoulders. _

_Shawn shifted uncomfortably and reached for the remote to mute the volume. _

_He looked down at her and cleared his throat nervously, in turn making Juliet apprehensive. _

_"Um... Jules, how would you feel if I said I've been lying to you for about 5 years?"_

_ Juliet was confused, "I know Shawn, you tend to exaggerate the truth." She said with a teasing smile. _

_Shawn shook his head," I mean about one specific thing."_

_ Juliet sighed exasperatedly, "Shawn, just tell me."_

_ Shawn seemed to be steeling himself, his face serious for once, "I'm not psychic. Juliet gaped at him, What?"_

_***End Flashback***_

* * *

She remembered feeling anger first but the thing bothering her most was that she hadn't seen it. She'd been confident in her detective skills and yet she'd missed something right in front of her nose.

In the back of her mind she registered that Shawn was explaining to her why he did it.

She almost laughed out loud at the irony, really Lassiter was the reason Shawn got the job. If Lassiter hadn't accused him Shawn would never have made up the story.

Her shock and anger had turned to pure amazement as he explained how he solved cases.

She had always thought that he viewed the world differently and would wonder how the world looked from his eyes. This just made her curiosity grow. Shawn saw every single detail and used raw intellect to connect the dots.

His rocky relationship with his father suddenly started making more sense also. By pushing all of those rules and techniques on Shawn it just led him to rebel and want nothing to do with his father. It was just another piece of the puzzle.

She sat on the grass, looking at the calm ocean below. She took deep breaths, trying to synchronize with the steady slap of the waves on the sand.

A large hand gripped her shoulder, startling her, "Come on O'Hara. I'll take you home." She recognized Lassiter's voice and let him lead her to the car without protest, lost in thought.

The car ride was silent as Juliet stared haplessly out the window.

When they reached her apartment she slowly got out of the car, Lassiter followed her lead and grabbed her arm before she could enter." Hey, Juliet. We've got a whole team searching the house. We'll find something." He said gently but firmly.

Juliet nodded her assent and walked into her apartment.

What had once been a spotless living space was now slightly cluttered. She found that she didn't mind. Shawn's odd belongings around the room made it seem cozier to her. Made it seem more like a home, not just a place she was passing through.

Her heart clenched at the thought of moving on as she had been planning on doing just that. This week was supposed to be happy, she and Shawn had taken a big step and started looking at apartments together. The only reason it had taken so long was that no one at the station knew about their relationship. It would be difficult to explain if a fellow officer or Carlton stopped by her home and Shawn answered her door.

She got ready for bed and laid down on her side, staring at a picture on her nightstand. It was of her and Shawn at this years' ComiCon. Shawn had been a bit reluctant to go after the fiasco his first time but they'd had a great day.

Shawn's arm was wrapped around her shoulders and he had a spiky metal hat perched vicariously on his head. He was grinning naturally in that way that made her heart spasm in her chest. She was standing next to him, beaming, with a signed comic book clutched in her hand.

Suddenly, Juliet no longer felt comfortable in her apartment. Not bothering to change from her sweatpants and the overlarge t-shirt of Shawn's she was wearing, Juliet left.

She sprinted to her car and jumped in.

Without making a conscious decision she steered the car towards the Psych office.

After 15 minutes of driving she had arrived.

Using the correct key on her pineapple key chain she entered the office and breathed in the familiar atmosphere.

She walked over to Shawn's desk and collapsed into the familiar leather chair.

The world seemed to quiet around her, the sound of mild traffic muffled into a calming song.

Juliet looked at Shawn's desk, smiling slightly at the picture of Shawn and Gus posing cheek to cheek and a newer one of her and him standing in front of his motorcycle, arms around each others shoulders, helmets at their hips.

Her eyes were then drawn to a plastic pineapple sitting by the computer.

Smiling sadly she picked it up but frowned as she heard something rattling inside.

Curious, she flipped the hollow pineapple over and pulled out the plug from the bottom. She reached her fingers in and extracted a small box.

Juliet fingered the velvety fabric, almost afraid to open it and have her hopes squeezed out of existence.

Her trembling hand snapped the lid open to reveal a delicate ring nestled in the fabric.

She pulled it out to examine. The silver band was braided around in a simple yet elegant pattern. A small, glistening diamond was seamlessly connected as though grown from the metal.

Thick tears began sliding down her face, contrasting her bright smile.

She remembered telling Shawn once that she didn't believe in marriage, and that was true, then.

Now, she could barely control herself as she laughed and sobbed at the same time, letting all her emotions loose for the first time since Shawn's disappearance. She gingerly placed the ring back in its box without trying it on. She needed Shawn back, then he could put it on her himself.

* * *

_Check yes Juliet are you with me? Rain is falling down on the sidewalk, I won't go until you come ouside_

Juliet turned her head to the side and groaned, wanting it to stop so she could return to the peaceful oblivion of sleep. Realizing she was still clutching the ring box in her left hand she used her right to reach into her sweatshirt and pull out her cell phone.

_Check yes Juliet kill the limbo I'll keep throwing rocks at your window, there's no turning back for us tonight_

Shawn had obviously changed her ring tone... again. The song stopped as she answered, "Hello?" she asked groggily, thinking that if you took of the 'o' it pretty accurately described her week. "O'Hara, we found something. Come down to the station."

* * *

**Another chapter done, how did you like my version of Shawn telling Juliet the truth? Sadly I think there's only gonna be one or two more chapters and maybe an epilogue. There were a lot more references to episodes in that one but I couldn't help myself:) Pretty please with a pineapple on top review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, it's now time for my LAST chapter!(Though yes, of course there will be an epilogue you silly goose) **

**Also, you should all be proud, I PASSED the 2,000 word count. It's a first for me! Well, I tried to make it at least a slightly epic ending so tell me what you think. **

**P.S. thanks happieface03 for pointing out the handcuffs thing, I'll admit I forgot! Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys all deserve pineapple!**

**Disclaimer: Wow, if you think a random teenager is capable of owning such an amazing tv show your IQ level must be in the negatives. **

* * *

**Lily POV**

Adventures were never this tiring in movies she thought. Her feet were aching to be released from her worn sneakers and her muscles were slowly turning to gelatin.

She looked sideways at her father and felt guilty.

His face was white and he was leaning heavily on his walking stick.

"Hey Lilypad, remember to zigzag." he panted.

She nodded, "Ok."

The sun was high and blistering hot and Lily could feel the start of a sunburn on her face despite the shade the trees offered. Her legs felt as though held down by weights and the handcuff was irritating the skin on her wrist.

Shawn must have been drained of energy also because he led her over to a large boulder and sat in it's shade. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were closed, head leaning against the rock.

Lily sat down lightly next to him, eyeing him worriedly.

Eyes still shut, Shawn draped an arm around her shoulders, "Next time we decide to take a hike, remind me not to get shot first."

Lily knew he was kidding but she still smiled at his use of the words 'next time'. She was tired and filthy with a rock for a pillow and yet some part of her was content.

* * *

**Juliet POV**

When Juliet arrived at the station she headed directly to the chief's office where everyone was convened.

The other officers gave her pitying looks that made her want to hit something as she walked past.

Ignoring them, she entered the office and looked from Lassiter to the chief anxiously, hoping the news was good.

The chief was behind her desk looking strangely relieved while Lassiter was wearing a determined look and clutching a brown box in his hands.

"Good, you're here. Look at what that idiot left behind." He reached his hand in and thrust a rectangular piece of paper at her.

Examining it she saw that it was a picture. It featured Robert standing on a dirt road with a large stone at his feet. He was smiling in a way that sent shivers shooting down her back. Looking more closely Juliet saw that an address was inscribed across the surface, 139 Black Forrest Rd. She realized that the dirt road must have been a driveway, "He owns a house? How come it didn't come up in the database?"

The chief answered, "Technically the house belongs to a Nick Legares, who hasn't been there in years. Robert Mitchell, who we know as the kidnapper, obviously uses it without permission."

Juliet felt hope rising in her chest, "So he could have taken them there?" she asked.

Lassiter nodded, "Exactly, we're going to take a few officers and check it out."

Juliet was already on her way to the door, turning around she said, "Let's go."

* * *

**Lily POV**

Lily was startled awake by a large amount of pressure on her right upper arm.

She let out a yelp of surprise as she was lifted to her feet.

She heard Shawn's cry of pain and looked around frantically.

It was late afternoon and the sky had begun to darken slightly, a beautiful sunset forming.

Unfortunately for Lily she could not fully appreciate it as she was being held captive...again. Robert was holding her and Shawn by the arm so tightly Lily was sure their arms would turn blue from lack of circulation.

"Well, what do we have here?" he asked in a voice that managed to be jovial and menacing at the same time.

Shawn made a feeble attempt to struggle and kicked Robert in the shin with his good leg.

Though this endeavor did not seem to hurt Robert it did distract him enough for Lily to wrest her arm from his grip and run.

She looked back at her dad but he mouthed,"Go." at her and continued to impede Robert's attempts to get her back.

She sprinted faster than she thought was possible, adrenaline acting as the perfect stimulant. She inexpressively knew that as long as she got away she could get help, or at least that's what she told herself. Everything would be okay; it had to be.

She belatedly realized that she was going back the way they came but it was too late now.

The scenery was blurring into brilliant shades of green, orange, and red.

Her usual attention to detail fled, she simply couldn't be bothered to care.

She wondered how long she'd been running, time seemed to slow as she pumped her legs as fast as they would go. The faster she ran the less time her dad was stuck with that psycho. What had previously taken her and Shawn hours to walk was now flying by in minutes.

She tried to clear her mind of all other thought, repeating a montage of "faster, faster."But she knew that, at this moment, fear was the only thing keeping her moving and she used it.

Her mind began to run wild with theories and horrific images, forming a swirling mess of doubts.

'Please God, let him be okay', she prayed fervently.

Her mom had been a devout Catholic but Lily had never really believed. What had praying ever done for her mother? Got her a dead end job and an abusive husband?

But now she was beginning to think maybe there was some magical savior controlling fate. Because, as awful as it sounds, if her mother hadn't died and left her with "Crazy Robby" She probably never would have met her father.

She barely knew him and already she thought he was amazing. He seemed to care about her instantly, always trying to make her smile in this awful situation. But if; when, she corrected, they got out of this would he want her around?

Lily's musings were interrupted by the sound of feet squishing leaves and snapping twigs.

Lily slowed down a bit and made her way more cautiously.

As she got closer she heard a deep, commanding voice, "Judging by these markings someone ran through this way."

She breathed deeply and ran forward, taking a chance in assuming they must be the good guys, she didn't think Robert had any accomplices.

She was rewarded by the sight of police officers standing in the clearing. Of the 7 people standing there five were wearing standard police uniforms. One tall irish looking man was wearing a dark, slightly out of style suit, and one woman looked completely out of place in a pair of baggy sweatpants and t-shirt. Their faces all looked determined but the woman was gripping her gun like it was her lifeline, looking ready to shoot anyone in her way.

When she saw Lily her eyes flashed with recognition and her face softened. "Are you Lily?" she asked gently.

"Yes, and you need to hurry! Robert's got him!"she panted.

The tall irishman looked at her and said, "Lead the way."

She turned around and sprinted back, the officers in hot pursuit.

The next minutes were agony as help was so close and yet anything could be happening at this very moment.

Behind her, one officer was radioing for an ambulance as they knew without asking that it would be needed.

When they finally reached the area it was to see Robert punching Shawn repeatedly in the face, shouting unintelligibly.

Shawn's eyes looked slightly dazed and Robert's grip on his arm was the only thing keeping him up.

The cops burst behind her, irishman shouting, "SBPD, freeze!"

Robert spun around and put his arm around Shawn's neck, using him as a makeshift shield.

All the movement seemed too much for Shawn with the added pain of his head and hip. He was slumped against Robert, his muddy green eyes hazy.

Shawn was a very poor shield as he was about a head shorter and in his current state his hair barely brushed Robert's shoulder.

Then the tension escalated as Robert pulled out a gun a, pointed it at Shawn's head and smiled, "I don;t think so detective. You move and I'll blow his brains out."

Lily looked desperately around at the group, unsure of what to do.

Her eyes stopped on the blonde woman. Her glare was so cold Lily was surprised Robert wasn't becoming an icicle where he stood. When she spoke there was a dangerous lilt to her tone, "Lower the gun and back the hell away from my fiance!"

Suddenly all her actions made sense. Her harried appearance, her determination; she loved him.

A few of the other officers shot her odd glances that she studiously ignored.

Robert began to slowly lower the gun as the male detective thrust Lily behind himself.

From her view around his back Lily saw that Robert had lowered the gun so it was pointing down, directly at Shawn's foot, and pulled the trigger. "Oops." he said and again raised the gun to Shawn's temple.

Shawn cried out in agony and the woman's guard slipped revealing her desperation. "Shawn!" she shrieked.

Shawn, his breathing erratic, said, " Seriously man? That was about as cool as the new Scooby Doo cartoons."

The woman was also taking heavy breaths and her companions were once again shooting her anxious looks.

She however, was not paying them any attention.

She and Shawn seemed to be communicating in a way only they could understand. They were staring at each other intently, as though speaking telepathically.

Lily saw Shawn give a tiny, almost unnoticeable nod and with an energy she didn't he possessed he pushed Robert's gun away.

He then proceeded to become dead weight, surprising Robert enough to let Shawn drop to the ground, though Robert still had some of Shawn's shirt clutched in his hand.

A millisecond after Shawn dropped the woman pulled her trigger, aiming high.

Time seemed to slow and then speed up erratically as Lily watched the bullet exit the chamber and zip towards Robert.

It shot into his eye socket and Lily's stomach lurched at the grotesque squishing sound followed by a spurt of blood as the bullet penetrated his eyeball and continued it's journey.

Robert's face only registered surprise before he crumpled to the ground, his hand unintentionally releasing Shawn as he went.

Shawn spoke quietly, sounding extremely woozy, "Well, now that's over I think I'll take a little cat nap." Without bothering to move away from his position near Robert he plopped on his back.

The irishman and blonde woman hurried forward, Lily close behind.

The other cops moved over to Robert's body and checked his nonexistent pulse.

Lily got her first real look at Shawn and gasped.

His nose had been broken by Robert's fist and was sticking out at an odd angle, dripping blood. The rest of his face was bright red and raw, some bruising already forming. All of the excitement had irritated his hip to the point it was staining the ground around him red. The handcuff matching the one Lily realized was still hanging from her own wrist, had left the skin on his wrist chafed and bruised. The bullet lodged in the center of his right foot meant he wouldn't be walking for a long time.

The irishman was speaking to the woman, "O'Hara, make sure he doesn't fall asleep, he probably has a concussion. And look at his hip."

She moved by Shawn's head, gently running her fingers through his hair, "Shawn, I need you to stay awake with me, okay?"

Shawn's eyes fluttered open and stared at her.

His mouth twitched upwards at the corners, "Hey Jules, did I miss pajama day at the station? They should have it more often, you look totally hot."

Jules smiled at him, " Sure Shawn and all the criminals would talk us very seriously." She leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, while putting her hand on his hip and applying pressure. "I'll make Carlton wear those pineapple pajamas you got him for Christmas."

They both glanced at the man who was currently yelling at the others, "Leave him, he's already dead. Someone go back and direct the paramedics when they arrive."

Juliet and Shawn turned back to each other an seemed to be engulfed in their own world, oblivious to everything around them as Shawn's face turned serious and he reached for her arm."Since when have we been engaged? I haven't even got to ask you yet."

She looked at him and smiled slightly before leaning down so they were nose to nose, " You didn't have to." she said and then kissed him.

* * *

**So, what did you think? There were definitely some parts I liked better than others but oh well. I promise I will do a very sappy and fluffy epilogue so don't worry, if you have an suggestions though let me know. Of course if you're totally going to miss my writing you can always check out my Alex Rider story, Problems, Need I Say More  or my Harry Potter one shot Totally Improbable.**

**I would now like to thank everyone who reviewed and alerted/favorited. You guys really inspired me to keep going and write more:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**The end is here! Okay, that sounds a bit like a crappy end of the world movie... anyway has everyone got their Psych season 5 on DVD yet? I have!**

**Well, I'd now like to thank everyone who reviewed/alerted/favorited, you guys are amazing and I couldn't have done it without you:)**

**Disclaimer: Why yes of course I own Psych, and yet I continue to put my ideas on fanfiction. Yeah, because that makes sense.**

* * *

**_10 years later..._**

**Lily POV**

"Oh honey, we're so proud of you." her Grandma Maddie exclaimed in her sweet, lilting voice while hugging Lily tight enough to crack a rib.

Next to them, flipping burgers on the grill, was her grandfather who grunted in agreement and sent her a rare, warm smile.

Suddenly Lily was acosted from behind and little hands wrapped around her waist.

"Lily, Will says you're leaving forever! Please don't go, you're my favorite sister!"

With difficulty Lily turned and pointed out, "Anna, I'm your only sister," to the little girl still wrapping her in a tight embrace.

This did nothing to comfort the seven year old who's large cerulean blue eyes filled with tears.

Lily sighed and ran her hand through the girl's silky, wheat blonde hair, lightly tugging at some curls.

"Don't worry, I'm not going that far away and I promise I'll visit all the time." She said with a reassuring smile.

Anna was still refusing to cease pouting when she was picked up from from behind. She squealed loudly as their father placed her on his hip. "Hey Anna Banana, are you bugging Ms. High School Graduate?"

Anna's lower lip quivered dangerously as she looked at him. While Anna had received her coloring from her mother she had a certain flair for dramatics that was certainly inherited from her dad.

"No." she stated stubbornly.

Shawn grinned like he understood perfectly, "Well, why don't you come help me steal some corn on the cob from Uncle Gus, you're crucial to my devious plan."

Anna smiled at him and clapped her hands excitedly, "Okay, let's go!"

Her dad gave Lily a wink as he walked away, Anna chatting away happily in his arms.

Lily straightened out her green cotton sundress and walked through the small crowd gathered in her grandpa's backyard. Her other grandparents, who were technically not related to her as they were Juliet's parents, came over to congratulate her.

"Great job Lily, we know you worked so hard. Valedictorian! Have you made a final deciscion on your school?"

Lily beamed at them. Juliet's family treated her as one of their own, just like Juliet did. While there was no replacement for her mother, who Shawn had apparently met while working at a Wienerlicious in San Fransisco, Lily and Juliet had become very close over the years. Lily called her mom but they were closer than most biological mothers and daughters.

"Yeah, I'm already signed up for all my classes at CSU. I'll be a hard-hitting crime journalist in not time!"

Lily smiled excitedly, she loved writing and her exposure to crime fighting through her parents inspired her; along with her natural thirst for uncovering the truth. She had even filled her admission's essay's with true accounts about people she knew who consistently risked their own lives to keep others safe.

Speaking of one such person, Detective Lassiter was standing a bit awkwardly by himself, plastic cup in hand.

Lily finished talking about classes with her grandparents and made her way over to him.

"Hey Uncle C, how are you?"

Lassiter looked at her and his lips twitched upwards to a gruff, almost-smile.

Though he tried to hide it, she knew he had a soft spot for her.

"Good. Your mom told me you're going to USC. Congratulations on not following in your layabout father's footsteps."

Lily just smiled, she was going to miss the way Lassiter managed to complement and insult people in the same sentence.

A small corruption errupted behind her in the form of her mother yelling, "William Spencer! Stop eating the frosting off the cake!"

A small, dirty blonde 9 year old boy ran out, accidentally knocking into Lassiter as he went past.

"Spencer!" Lassiter bellowed. Simaltaneously there were two questions of, "What?" from Anna and Juliet, a loud exclamation of, "Yes, Lassifrass?" (3 guesses who from), and a yelp of, "Sorry Lassie!" from the person actually being addressed.

Lily smiled, shaking her head amusedly; some things never change.

* * *

**Oh tears I'm done, I know you'll all miss me. Just kidding, but feel free to leave farewell reviews!**


End file.
